Bittersweet Love Song of Ours
by Rei Haruno -Sakura no Imooto
Summary: Summary: I love you, Sasuke. I love you too, Naruto. Phrases that will never be said again. Or so they thought. My gift to SasuNaru for inspiring me my whole life  probably .
1. And the Long Wait has Ended

Welcome to **Bittersweet Love Song of Ours**!

Another SasuNaru thing from me.

**Disclaimer: I do not Naruto and it will never reach its current stature if I did.**

**Warnings: Words. Naruto-ccentric somehow. Uhh, what else?**

000ooo000

**Summary: **I love you, Sasuke. I love you too, Naruto. Phrases that will never be said again. Or so they thought. My gift to SasuNaru for inspiring me my whole life (probably).

000ooo000

"_**I don't need you anymore."**_

"_**Are you sure? When I walk out that door, I will never go back."**_

"_**So be it."**_

"_**I hate you… and a lifetime will never be enough to make it go away."**_

Fated words that broke a strong relationship…

Fated words that marked a heart with hatred and the other regret…

Fated words that can never be taken back…

**Song 1: And the Long Wait Has Ended**

'_Just when I thought I will never see such a beautiful face again…'_

A perfect performance for a practice…

Instruments make one groove and the vocals make one sing…

If ever a fan would be watching, it would be a concert already…

The song ends… but one will be pleading for another one.

"I think we've done enough for today." The only female member says and everyone lets go of their instruments. She has this long dark hair and straight bangs contrasted by her light eyes. She sighs and takes off the hanky that's swiping her hair up. She shakes her head to further free her hair that had been pressed together.

_Click!_

**Name: Hyuuga Hinata**

**Age: 17 (Second Year Senior High)**

**Position: Vocalist/Keyboardist**

She runs her hand at her hair to fix any tangle and then the guy behind the drums says, "I'll be going out to buy food. Do you want anything?" He manages his long chocolate hair inside and puts on the dark ball cap, contrasting to his light eyes like Hinata's. He presses it deeper against his head so it will be blown by the strong winds outside.

_Click!_

**Name: Hyuuga Neji**

**Age: 18 (Third Year Senior High)**

**Position: Drummer**

"Soda." Another guy, who has this somehow spiky hair and eyes covered with specs, says as he fixes the dark shades in his eyesight.

_Click!_

**Name: Aburame Shino**

**Age: 18 (Third Year Senior High)**

**Position: Guitarist**

"I'll buy food myself later." The last (but not the least) guy says as he gets the guitar strap off his neck. He places it at the nearby table and sits down for a while. He has this raven hair, the back resembling either a duck's butt or a cockatoo's head and bangs that almost hits the piercing and sharp eyes. He sighs and sits at the crate behind him, crossing his legs and placing his arm behind him for support.

_Click!_

**Name: Uchiha Sasuke**

**Age: 17 (Second Year Senior High)**

**Position: Bass Guitarist**

"I understand. Wait for me then." Neji opens the door… exposing the messy room to the outside light.

_A shot from the door frame, providing view of the four members. Click!_

**Name: Senbon Insanity**

Senbon Insanity is one of the most popular bands nowadays and almost everyone knows of the existence of the band. Everyone knows their song and dies to get an autograph from them. They are the winner of a local talent-discovering competition and their skills have catapulted them to fame.

Sasuke stands up and makes his way to the door, "I'll be back."

"But Brother Neji said—" Hinata walks to him and tries to stop him from going. The raven guy glances at her and says, "I know." He leaves and the other two looks at each other. Hinata says in a worried voice, "I wonder what Sasuke always does when he goes out alone."

"He's feeling lonely. I can always see that." Shino checks his guitar and Hinata sits down at one of the crates and sighs. She looks around and notices how dirty the floor is and she smiles, _'I guess I just have to keep myself busy then.'_

000ooo000

The loud slurping sound of the cola echoes in the wide alley nearby the place where Sen-San is practicing. Sasuke is sitting above the dumpster and slurping his cola until the dark liquid vanishes. He then throws it at the nearest trash bin and sighs. He looks up at the dark sky and closes his eyes. He mouths a word… more like a name… and seems to call out for the owner.

Quite a lonely scene… and so does the sky decides to cry for him. Fine droplets start to fall from the sky and cries of unnecessary hysteria flood the surroundings. Sasuke, not caring of getting wet, enjoys the relaxing feeling of the rain… like how showers comfort him. The rain starts to get stronger but the raven stays to take its bigger droplets. His clothes start to get sticky and hug his body more, emphasizing the lean build of the guy. He's lucky cameras won't get a clear shot of him because of the fog.

He opens his eyes and looks at his side as he hears loud footsteps coming towards him. A blond suddenly appears and runs across the alley. A blond student with three scars at his cheeks runs across the alley and it reminds Sasuke of somebody. He pins his eyes at the running blond and the stare seems to get through the blond. Slowing down, the blond looks at the raven above the dumpster…

Obsidian meets Sapphire…

He does not remind Sasuke of somebody…

He really is the guy Sasuke has been _thinking_ of.

The blond breaks the eye contact and runs as fast as he can. Sasuke is too surprised to move… such a very nice place to meet. He continues to gaze at the last corner the blond has been in his sight. His lips are trembling and his eyelashes are budging so fast. But it has been too late to react… he will never catch the blond, of course. A word escapes his trembling lips, "Naruto."

000ooo000

"I'm home." Sasuke says as he gets in the door. He is dripping wet due to the rain and he is now standing stupid at the front of the door. He breathes heavily in cold but he doesn't wrap his arms around him to decrease it. He trembles in cold but no one seems to home to help him. He gives up in waiting and he removes his blazer first and dumps it at the floor. He then takes off his undershirt and dumps it above the first garment. He then takes off his belt and throws it at the ground as well. He zips down the zipper and a whistle earns his attention. He looks at the direction of the staircase and there stand a blond guy with a long flowing hair.

The guy gives a smirk at Sasuke and teases the younger guy, "Learning to be an exhibitionist?" Sasuke grunts and then says, re-zipping his pants and gathering his clothes, "Where's Itachi?" The guy walks to him with a smile and gives a towel to the poor Sasuke. He wraps it around Sasuke and whispers at his ear, "I wonder if you're going to walk naked if I didn't whistle." He pulls back and smiles somehow maliciously at the young raven.

_Click!_

**Name: Shirodori Deidara**

**Age: 22 (College Student)**

**Red Moon Dorm Imaginary Ordinal Position: Second Youngest (Mother and the only Sister as well)**

"I will when I'm sure you're not around, sis." Sasuke walks ahead towards the bathroom and the guy plasters a smile, _'I have never seen Sasuke smile. I wonder what's keeping him.'_

000ooo000

The sound of shower takes over all noises available in the bathroom. Sasuke is taking a shower and prolonging the feeling of getting hugged by water. The door swings open and he looks through the frosted glass that divides the toilet/laundry and shower. Deidara gets in with the laundry and he starts to talk to Sasuke despite the fact that they won't be looking at each, "So how's things going?"

"Like usual. Strum here, strum there." Sasuke answers, trying to annoy the blond guy. However, the blond just chuckles and says, "Seriously, Sasuke. You're so much fun." He smirks and leaves as the washing machine does its job. Sasuke grunts and continues enjoying the water.

Then a sudden commotion outside grabs his attention. He walks out the shower and puts on his bathrobe. He goes to the staircase and peeps out to see what's going on the lounge. Two men get in and are worse than Sasuke when he got home. They are dripping so bad that the blond guy yells at them, "Look at what you did to the carpet! Do you know how long that's going to take to be dried!"

"Just use your dryer and it'll be fine in less than an hour." The one much more muscular than the other says and both of them are provided with towels by the agitated Deidara. They dry their hair and one of them notices Sasuke. He calls as he runs his hand to the back of his hair to take off some more water, "Sasuke, you just got home?"

_Click!_

**Name: Uchiha Itachi**

**Age: 23 (College Student)**

**Red Moon Dorm Imaginary Ordinal Position: Third Youngest (Sasuke's biological brother)**

"We had some practice, Itachi." Sasuke says from the staircase and Itachi walks towards the bathroom. The other guy catches with Itachi and greets Sasuke with a yell, "Yo, Sasu-chan!" He tries to talk with Itachi with whispers but it seems Itachi disagrees and the guy runs towards the bathroom. Deidara yells, "Oi, Madara! Don't run! You'll slip!"

"I'm not going to—" He just did and Itachi chuckles and goes in the bathroom first. Madara stands up and looks at the blond guy as he squeezes some more water off his long spiky hair, "So you knew it'll happen, Dei?"

_Click!_

**Name: Uchiha Madara**

**Age: 24 (College Student)**

**Red Moon Dorm Imaginary Ordinal Position: Eldest (Sasuke's biological cousin)**

"I won't say it if it wouldn't happen." Deidara smirks and Madara sighs defeated at the hallway, waiting for Itachi to finish. Sasuke watches the scene, _'I can't believe I'm stuck with people like this is this house. Naruto will surely say I'm such a bastard to choose this.'_ He proceeds upstairs and gets in his room to get dressed.

Living with his brother, his cousin and their friends is more likely torture to Sasuke. The people around the house are all disastrous… and having them show their stupid sides all at the same time can drive Sasuke to two places: mental institution or afterlife. He has never suffered from anything like this years ago. That was the time when he and Naruto are still together.

Naruto is a good wife… that summarizes it all. But some things doesn't really last forever and their relationship have soured to a point of break up. Since regret comes after the mistakes, Sasuke is dying to say sorry and if possible, restore everything between him and Naruto. Of course, not JUST because of his housemates… but for everything he lost.

"_**I don't need you anymore."**_

"_**Are you sure? When I walk out that door, I will never go back."**_

"_**So be it."**_

"_**I hate you… and a lifetime will never be enough to make it go away."**_

'_Naruto walked out the door… and that's the only time I realized what I have done. This place much more like hell… even fame and money cannot save me.' _Sasuke says within him as he sits down at the edge of his bed. He is now in a white tee and dark baggy pants. He has a towel at his head and will be drying his hair some more later. He walks to the phone above the drawer and dials for Hinata's digits. Hinata picks up, "Hello?"

"Hinata. It's me, Sasuke. Is my guitar—"

"Everything's here with Brother Neji. Even your phone."

"Okay. I'll get it tomorrow. Bye." Sasuke hangs up and puts the receiver back in the place. He sighs and looks at the photos above the drawer: him with his late mother; him with his brother and the worst cousin; him with his brother's friends. He picks up the biggest one of them… it is him and Naruto during their junior high days. He sighs again and smiles as he wipes the part of the glass where Naruto's face is…

"Miss your boyfriend already?" A familiar voice says and Sasuke turns to see Madara. He is the only one who knows about Naruto since he caught the two dating two years ago. Sasuke gives a smirk and puts down the picture, "There's nothing wrong with that. And what are you doing here?"

"The three guys are home and it means dinner's home. Come on." Madara invites and Sasuke goes with him… closing the door as they leave.

000ooo000

"_**Sasuke." Naruto calls for his boyfriend and the raven looks with a smile. Both of them sit at the bed and Naruto hugs Sasuke, "Hey, Sasuke. I was just wondering…" His tone starts to flirt as he tries to make Sasuke lie at the bed. The raven does what the blond wants and Naruto goes above him and begins to kiss the raven's neck and leave wet kisses almost everywhere. The raven gives out some moan that makes the blond grow hungrier and starts to bite his porcelain shoulders. The raven runs his hands at the side of Naruto's body to reach the end of his shirt. He pulls it up and chuckles, "Naruto… are you even sure about this?"**_

"_**Well… I guess yeah. How about you? Are you ready?"**_

"_**Uhh… I wouldn't ask you if… I am, would I…"**_

_**Naruto lifts himself up and scowls at the raven, "And you are saying that?" Sasuke places his hand at Naruto's head and pulls him near gently and slowly, "Well, I guess… we can slow down for a bit." Their lips collide and the blond starts to hungrily kiss the raven. His tongue asks for entrance from Sasuke's lower lip. Instant access and Naruto starts examining Sasuke's mouth with his tongue and the raven couldn't stop making moans begging for something… big time.**_

_**Naruto finishes the raid and he breaks their kiss to strip off. Sasuke does the same and they slam their lips again after taking off their clothes aside from those thin boxers. Naruto stops and whispers, "Sasuke… listen to me—"**_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The alarm goes off and Sasuke falls down the bed from surprise. A loud thud disturbs and puts the other people in curiosity. Sasuke refuses to even sit up and stays at the cold floor… to control his very own rising body temperature. Something else must be rising as well but Sasuke will be able to make it subside before someone can come up there. He finally decides to sit up and shakes drowsiness and dizziness off his system. He sighs, _'Naruto… I'm starting to feel this again. I never thought I'll be able to take a gaze at your face again. Spiral Cue, huh.'_

"Oi, Sasuke? Are you awake already?" Itachi calls from the other side of the door and the raven stands and responds, "Coming…"_ 'But I can't just walk in there and apologize to you, can I? You'll probably get angry and kick me away. I might as well think of a plan.'_

000ooo000

A sigh escapes his lips as a certain blond sits down his chair. He runs his hand at his hair as if trying to take something off his head. The morning sun shines down directly at his seat but he enjoyed the heat that spring time. He looks outside and he gazes at the two lovers at the bench at the park, visible from his seat.

"_**Hey! Sasuke! Want to go shopping today!"**_

"_**You going girly?"**_

"_**Bah! We should get new clothes for your birthday next week! And the rainy season is here!" Naruto tugs the raven and they get off the bench to walk to the mall.**_

'_That bastard… how dare he even show his face to me again.'_ The blond guy scowls at the bad memories and he sighs to forget about it. He then smiles and looks at a direction, "At least… I'm pretty happy we broke up."

_Click!_

**Name: Uzumaki Naruto**

**Age: 17 (Second Year Senior High)**

**Job: Delivery Boy**

He is gazing at a girl in the classroom who is lively chatting with her girls at her seat. She has this pink hair and green eyes. More likely, she's Naruto's newest apple of the eye and girlfriend (believe it). She feels the gaze and looks at Naruto with a smile.

_Click!_

**Name: Haruno Sakura**

**Age: 17 (Second Year Senior High)**

**Club Standing: Cheerleader**

"Oh, my. Your boyfriend really looks cute and handsome! Couldn't he be mine!" A girl quivers and Sakura pulls her gaze off Naruto and she smiles, "Well. He's mine already." The girls start to chuckle as Naruto looks away from them to the darkened sky and pleads, _'Please don't rain. I don't want to go home and see that guy's face again since I can't take my delivery bike with me! And he's still stuck in his stupid habit of getting drenched in the rain!'_ Naruto sighs and then pays his attention to the next scenes to come.

The girls in Sakura's party start to get louder… like making Naruto do something about it. The first girl exclaims… or more like yells, "I know you can't wait to see Sen-San again, Sakura-chan! I really HOPE you can COME to the concert!"

"Yeah, but the stage side tickets are so expensive." Another one does the action. Sakura chuckles and says, "Okay. Okay. I'll try to get one." She stands up and Naruto knows what will happen next. _'Fuck… I don't go to Sen-San concerts!'_ Naruto grows hesitant to the date-in-disguise but seems to choose Sakura's petty request over his vow.

The pinky gets near him and asks, "You probably heard what we are talking about. So…" Naruto smiles and nods, "I did. Well, I heard you will be going to the concert."

"Well, I'm a little broke so I can't."

"…" Naruto cannot just say what he thinks and it might offend the pinky.

Seeing hesitation in his face, Sakura sits down at the vacant seat beside him and says, "How about… you treat me a stage side ticket… and you can have me the whole Saturday afternoon even during the concert. Is it fine with you?"

Sakura's pretty desperate and she's even trying to act slutty just to get a ticket. Now Naruto cannot say no. But there's something within him that is not really happy with the move he's going to take.

However, he agrees and Sakura gives a sweet smile at him for a silent thank you. She leaves and Naruto looks out the window, _'It's quite nice somehow. I have a girl and I will slap Sasuke with the word girlfriend. That's right…'_ Naruto smirks but then recalls it… _'But then again… would he even care?'_

[The End]

Rei: Oh God! Oh God! It's the end comments already!

Madara: What's so special in this segment? And why am I in a prisoner's suit?

Rei: *ignores Madara for now* What do you think? The Naruto-ccentric part will be further expressed at later chapters. Senbon Insanity… where did I get that band name? Senbon is the needle-like weapon ninjas use (Haku's weapon, damn right.) And like always, my I-now-hate-Sakura-so-she-has-to-be-a-villainess fever is getting to me. What else?

I am working on stories in past tense and stories in present tense so I might make some mistakes regarding tenses.

Please don't be satisfied to just be counted as a hit. Please review… and thank you for reading.

Madara: Rei Haruno.

Rei: Oh yes! I missed putting Madara-ccentric at the warnings a while ago. But since he is not a main character, I guess I don't have to.

Madara: What are those rattling noises? *looks around*

Sasuke, Naruto, Deidara, Pein, and Hidan: *in separate cells and held by chains and handcuffs* Let us get out of here!

Madara: *freezes within but expression does not change* …

Rei: Maddie, you are in a prisoner's suit… because I welcome you as one of my favorite (to abuse?) characters! Whahaha! *a cell drops form above and there stand a mannequin with Hashirama's face*

Madara: … *suddenly felt like dying on the spot…*


	2. Romance and Jealousy

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto… but I will have a stuffed toy.**

**Featured Song 1: Innocent Sorrow by Abingdon Boys School (-Man 1****st**** opening)**

**Featured Song 2: Sen no Yoru wo Koete by Aqua Times (Bleach movie song? I'm not sure…)**

**Warnings: Some words. Naruto-ccentric somehow. Childish Sasuke somehow. Anti-Sakura damn right.**

000ooo000

"Okay, okay. I'll buy tickets for the stage-side after class. Can you wait a little longer, honey?" Naruto smiles at his girlfriend and Sakura smiles in return. She leaves and Naruto sighs. He looks outside and thinks of the things he can do when he finally get to see Sasuke again… prepared. He can boast a beautiful, sexy girlfriend but…

'_Does he even care?' _Naruto is still pretty preoccupied by trivial things. He shakes his head… trying to take off Sasuke from his thoughts. He then looks at Sakura who is flaunting the fact that they will be coming to the concert… stage side. Naruto stares, _'She looks so happy…'_

Since they have been together for almost five months, Naruto knows that Sakura is rather a materialistic one. She loves to socialize and she ought to like what's new to get to the in-crowd. She is a cheerleader and so she has to keep up with the sociable, girly girl of a girl stereotype. Naruto works in a pizza delivery and he has a fair paycheck and so he can somehow manage his girlfriend's 'social needs'.

Back then, he didn't have to work that much. Sasuke used to be a waiter at a fast-food chain and he's not really a materialistic type like Sakura. And since he had a paycheck on his own, he could buy things for himself. Naruto gave him things as gifts… not as the raven guy's needs and luxuries. The paycheck was way lower than what he has now but it was fine for a guy who had everything he needs in his life before… Naruto. (Senbon Insanity started after they broke up, anyway.)

'_I wonder what will happen if… Sasuke didn't join Senbon Insanity. And someone else is taking his place… and the fame is still the same. Will… he be happy to watch it? I wonder if he smile so much when I will be buying tickets for the show. Will he smile just like how he did when I let him join a band?' _A smile seeps from his lips without his permission and he is in serious daze. The girls think he is looking at them and Sakura does the flirty eyelash budging thing. It looks to have an effect but he is not really smiling for that.

Unbreakable…

That is their love.

**Song 2: Romance and Jealousy**

'_A million five hundred seventy two thousand four hundred eighty yet to be broken by one…'_

Then a bubble pops and the blond notices that he has been dreaming of Sasuke **again** which he preferred not to do so in the next years of his life. He sees Sakura give him a little wave and so he raises a hand in acknowledgement. Lots of girls are envying Sakura not ONLY for being a hot and sexy cheerleader but ALSO for having a very handsome boyfriend who gives her everything she wants, material and immaterial. He gives them both.

Naruto then closes his eyes and waits for the after class bell to ring. Their teacher has more important things to do so they have been left on their own till after class. Sakura will be at her cheerleaders and Naruto has to go to work and gather more money to maintain the female's luxuries. He stands up and fixes his things, putting them neatly in his bag. He slings his bag over his shoulder and walks to Sakura and the girls.

"Hm? You going already?" Sakura says as she stands from her seat. She wraps her arms around Naruto's neck and says, "Can't you come with us today? Please, Naruto." Naruto smiles and messes Sakura's nicely done hair, "You know I can't. Just enjoy the day with your girls. Bye." Sakura pouts like she's not satisfied with what the guy said but still gives a peck at his cheek before releasing him. He makes his way out the room and Sakura shifts her weight at the left leg and puts a hand at her hips, "Hmph." They hear the bell and the girls will be in the field… dancing.

000ooo000

"Is this all?" Naruto skims the records of all the deliveries he has to make for the day and scans for the first address. The clerk nods in agreement, "Well, that's it. Minus all the calls we will accept after that bike purrs away." Naruto smirks and puts on the helmet after mounting at the bike, "I'll be going then. Pray for me."

"You betcha." The clerk, with brown messy hair and red inverted triangles at his cheeks, laughs.

_Click!_

**Name: Inuzuka Kiba**

**Age: 17 (Second Year Senior High)**

**Job: Clerk**

The motor dashes away to make fast deliveries. Kiba sighs and yawns out his boredom, "Got some more work to do."

Naruto speeds up at the empty streets making sure the pizza will reach the homes safely, hot and in shape. He does his work smoothly and things have gone the way he wants them to be: no complaints, no late deliveries… no Sen-San member client. He makes his way back to the fast food and reports for the day. Kiba seems to be happy and no one had complained… "Well, even you are late, your handsome face can make up to it."

"Don't be silly." Naruto murmurs and gets in his waiter uniform. Both guys walk down to the counter as the other waiters get to change shifts. They put on their visors and serve customers like the job description.

It takes the whole afternoon and evening off and Naruto comes home after his shift. He is walking at the streets when he remembers about the tickets he has to buy. He goes to the ticket outlet for the Sen-San concert and seems to notice someone within a crowd. He is leaning at the wall wearing a ball cap and shades. Naruto frowns at the image and his porcelain white complexion tells him the identity of the mystery figure. Knowing about it, the blonde tries to get hidden as much as possible while falling in line.

He successfully gets his tickets and looks back at the figure but he is nowhere to be found. Naruto sighs and will be walking to where he had his bike parked. He gets away from the outlet and to his bike. The capped figure walks near him without Naruto knowing. He then speaks, "Naruto."

"Uh." Naruto gasps and makes his eyes see the guy from the corner. He then calms down and talks to the other guy while preparing his bike, "What?"

"You going to the concert?" The question rather excited which makes the blond raise a brow. He puts on his helmet and says, "I'm going with my girlfriend so fuck off, will ya?" He makes the engine purr, warning the guy to get away from him… or else he might get hit. The mystery guy drops the excitement as he puts his hands at his pockets and drops his head somehow, "Girlfriend, huh."

Naruto looks at the other guy and seems to get surprised by the reaction, _'Is he… hurt?' _But he recalls the wonder and puts up a mad face under the helmet, _'It's his fault to start with.'_ The guy then walks away and Naruto has to race against the wind to get far away from the other guy as much as possible. They take opposite directions… but can't help not to even glance at each other's back… somehow dismayed with the fact that they don't walk together.

000ooo000

Another session of perfect practice and everyone seems to notice… Sasuke looks and acts inspired. He doesn't really practice hard during concerts and it would be the first time he is actually excited for the concert. A chocolate haired girl who keeps her hair in two buns above the head claps, "Way to go, Sen-San!" She smiles and her chocolate eyes glitter in glee.

_Click!_

**Name: Tenten**

**Age: 18 (Third Year Senior High)**

**Position: Manager**

"You look inspired, Sasuke!" She teases and laughs, "Is ex watching?"

"Uh-hm." Sasuke nods while maintaining his bass guitar's tone… with a smile they have never seen before. Tenten, dumbfounded, suddenly chuckles, "Then you have to be the best! You better rest up for the next five minutes. Let's resume after that." Hinata gives a bashful smile and says with a restraint chuckle, "I have never seen Sasuke like this. Well, it's been a year since you broke up and didn't see each other, right?"

Another happy nod from the raven and Tenten teases Sasuke with a singsong voice, "Oooh! I smell love binding them again!"

"H-She has a new boyfriend. That'll never happen."

The whole group drops their teasing and seems to get down learning about it. But the raven plasters his smile at those lips… and is just happy just to see his ex-_girlfriend_ in the crowd who will chant Sen-San's name at the concert. It has been three days already since they last met and the concert will be tomorrow night. Like what Tenten has said… he has to be the best.

Neji seems to notice Sasuke's happy face despite of the existence of the new boyfriend. He says to get the group happy again, "Nevermind the new guy. He's satisfied enough to just see the girl." The group decides to play again and Sasuke needs to work hard… hard enough to make Naruto look at him for the whole night. Tenten then thinks of something and she proposes, "Since Sasuke's special girl is out there tomorrow, why don't we spice things up! It may be a little rush but… Sasuke, there's something I need you to do."

000ooo000

It is already 9:30 and the concert should be by 9 and so the multitude in the place is greatly growing… that the stadium may not accommodate them all. Sen-San is already at the back stage getting ready and Sasuke is secretly peeping out to look for Naruto. And like said (more like commanded), Sakura and Naruto are at the stage side waiting for the show to start. Kiba is also there with the two and also Sakura's bestfriend is there.

Quite impatient and nervous, Naruto always looks around to spot from where the four would be coming out. He then notices the moving drapes and sees the raven head looking at him from the backstage. He decides to ignore the raven like they haven't seen each other… gazing at each other. Sakura is waiting at Naruto's side and talking with her BFF. Kiba yawns and asks to whoever will hear him despite the yelling fans, "Won't they start yet? I'm getting bored waiting."

"Bear with it, Kiba. You came here and you paid for the ticket." Naruto looks to his side to see the sleepy and bored guy, "It'll be a waste if you—"

The fans start to scream as the lights start to dance. They know the concert will finally start and everyone is getting started to feel the excitement rushing in their very veins.

**Saketa mune no kizuguchi ni afure nagareru PAIN In the dark**

A crying moon figure descends from the ceiling as fog engulfs the floor. Hinata is sitting at the moon and the curtains slowly opens. It reveals the three others and Hinata continue to sing above the crying moon.

**Kasaneaeta shunkan no tsunagaru omoi tokashite  
Samenai netsu ni unasarete saigo no koe mo kikoenai**

The dim lights behind the three begin to grow brighter but remain to be so dark.

**Don't cry kowaresou na hodo dakishimetara kimi ga furuete ita Oh...  
Sotto kazasu te no hira ni furete misete Never... Until the end  
Koboreochiru suna no you ni hakanai negai o Close to the light  
Tojita kimi no omokage ni karenai namida nijinde  
Hodoita yubi no sukima kara inori ga fukaku tsukisasaru  
Dono kurai hatenai itami to kanashimi kara kimi o sukueta darou Oh...  
Motto tsuyoku te no hira ni furete misete Ever and never end  
Tokihanatsu So far away**

Hinata descends from the moon and the concert continues to make the fans squeal their hearts out.

A smile rises from Naruto's face as he gazes at Sasuke and listen to how his fans chant for his name. Sasuke dreams to be a famous bass guitarist to be exact. And seeing its attainment makes him so happy… but the fact that they have broke up for it… pains the blond. He then recalls the smile and the gaze. He looks at Sakura who seems to be really enjoying the concert. It is too bad that it is almost ending… they have been there for almost two hours of non-stop Sen-San goodness!

The song has ended and everyone begs for more. Then Hinata looks at Sasuke and then to the audience and she seems to make everyone silent, "Uhm, everyone. The next song is solely dedicated for Sasuke's special someone who stands in this concert grounds right now. And to make things private, we can't make Sasuke say hi to her." The fans get very excited and the stage seems to get silent… for a booming entrance.

**Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai  
Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte  
Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte  
Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaerunda**

Sasuke sings… for the first time Sen-San has done this.

Initial reaction.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!" The fan girls begin to scream louder… breaking any eardrum near them even they're very own. However, the band continues to play and everyone in the grounds can't help but to see Sasuke… smile. It is then followed by an instrumental intro and he continues to sing.

**Anata ga boku wo aishiteru ka aishitenai ka  
Nante koto wa mou docchi demo ii n da  
Donna ni negai nozomou ga  
Kono sekai ni wa kaerareru mono ga takusan aru darou  
Sou soshite boku ga anata wo aishiteru to iu jijitsu dake wa  
Dare ni mo kaerareru shinjitsu dakara**

Sen no yoru wo koete anata ni tsutaetai  
Tsutaenaka naranai koto ga aru  
Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai  
Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte  
Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte  
Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaerunda

Naruto gets surprised by the thing. Sasuke only sings to him… and to him alone. He never wanted to sing in public before… even he has that nice, sweet and mellow voice. And since it's the first time Sasuke knows Naruto will be watching him at the concert, he might as well sing for him… forgetting about the other audience and Sen-San members.

Sweet.

Naruto likes the tribute but he couldn't just forgive Sasuke yet. But he can't deny he liked it. He is just smiling there… _'He really is a childish bastard. Doing stupid things… for nothing. Maybe he just thinks… it's the thought that counts. I'm sorry Sasuke. It takes more than a song…'_

**Sono omoi ga kanawanakutatte suki na hito ni suki tte tsutaeru  
Sore wa kono sekai de ichiban suteki na koto sa**

The song ends and the fan girls are still trying to get over his sweet mellow voice. Everyone likes it and too bad the concert has to end. The group waves at their squealing fans and they have to go backstage now. They are all saying thank you thank you as multitude disintegrates and gets disbanded by the late hour.

Hinata sighs at the back stage and she smiles at Sasuke, "Wow, Sasuke! I didn't know you can sing that nice." Sasuke smiles a bit and says, "I used to sing with h-her as I play my guitar. It's been a habit… a year wouldn't make me forget."

"You made everybody squeal, Sasuke!" Tenten runs to Sasuke and hugs him at the side, "It's so great!"

"I guess I have to step back from being the vocalist of Sen-San." Hinata jokes and Sasuke gets back to his somehow emotionless mood, "I don't want to sing that much. You can't just give me the microphone." The girls chuckle at his reaction and Neji asks Sasuke, "Hey, Sasuke. Any luck finding her?"

"…" Sasuke looks at him as well as the girls do. He smiles a small beam and says like a happy child with a candy, "She's in the stage side. I saw her smiling at me."

Bliss.

Everyone knows Sasuke reacting different when it comes to his ex and he's very happy seeing her among the crowd. Now they know whatever turns Sasuke on (just excitement) and what makes him enthusiastic in things. They don't really know why those two could have broken up…

000ooo000

Sasuke sighs as he closes the door behind him. It is past 1 and he just got home. He walks in his room… to find Madara lying at the floor. He raises a brow seeing his cousin and he kicks the waist, "Hey, Madara, wake up." The guy groans at the kick and looks at the raven standing beside him. He sits up and yawns. He rubs the sleepy tears off his eyes and says without much energy, "Hello, Sasu-chan. Welcome back."

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke scowls at the older guy and he just keeps on yawning. Sasuke grabs his collar and throws him out the room in a comical manner. Sasuke sighs and sits at his bed… remembering the view he saw at the concert. It is not Naruto's smiling face… but something else that he didn't say at the Sen-San people. He angrily scowls at the wind as he remembers what he saw… too good it's not enough for him to get so distracted to put the whole group out of tune. And he's grateful it didn't happen at his moment.

"Oi, Sasu-chan!" Madara madly knocks at the door and Sasuke goes to get it, "Now what?" Madara knocks at Sasuke's face three times and then Sasuke madly grabs his hand and yells, "I said now what?" Madara opens one eye as Sasuke angrily squeezes his wrist and says, "Your bipolarity is a serious problem, Sasu-chan." The raven perks up invincible cat ears in curiosity and Madara pokes Sasuke's nose, "We watched the concert and you were so happy!"

"You watched?" Sasuke, dumbfounded, says… as if no one has been watching them. Madara does another poke, "I wonder what made you so grumpy!" he laughs out loud and walks away… only to trip at the unblocked hallway. Sasuke rolls his eyes now and slams close the door.

'_What made me so grumpy?'_

"_**Wow! Naruto! I have never experienced anything like this!" A pink haired girl beside Naruto says as she hugs the guy. The blond gives a smile and she starts to snuggle him. Then she whispers something and Naruto keeps on smiling at her. She then gives a peck at his lips…**_

'_Who is she? Is she the girlfriend?' _Sasuke scowls at the ceiling as he lies down the bed to sleep even for just an hour. He pulls the covers till the waist and he rolls to his side, _'She's ugly. I don't like her.'_ He closes his eyes and hopes to sleep even for a while.

"_**Oi, Sasuke. Wake up, honey."**_

_**Sasuke opens his eyes and Naruto beams at his face, "Good morning! Did you sleep well last night?" Sasuke sits up and looks around. He eyes at those sapphire ones and the blond yells, "This is my room, baka. Don't look at me like I've taken you somewhere far!" His voice rings in his ears but the raven just smiles in return. The blond touches Sasuke's forehead with his and their nose touching, "Something wrong, Sasuke? You don't look good?"**_

"It's because… I didn't… see you in my dreams." Sasuke mumbles and low chattering voices wakes him up. He sheepishly opens his eyes… to see Itachi and Deidara whispering near him. Deidara says in a cautiously soft voice, "Maybe he's talking with his girlfriend."

"No, I'm not!" Sasuke shoots up and startles the two. Deidara looks at him and greets him, "Hello. Good morning, Sasuke. Having a sweet dream?"

"OUT!" Sasuke yells and tries to make the two go out the room by scaring them. Itachi, however, sits down the bed and talks to Sasuke, "There's nothing to hide in the room and we're not looking around, don't worry." Sasuke huffs and realizes it is already morning. The sun is so high now and he could tell he's late for class…

Huh?

'_Don't be stupid, Sasuke. It's Sunday, no classes.' _Sasuke turns to his brother and then to his _sister_ who are there at the room, "I wanted to sleep some more. Can leave you now?"

"Sorry, Sasuke-_chan_, but you need to run an errand from me."

"This early?"

"Yes, this early."

Sasuke sighs and gets out of bed and prepares to go to the grocery. He has his visor, new-styled hair and glasses enough to conceal his identity without being a suspicious guy. He gets the list from Deidara and goes straight to the grocery with his motorbike. He arrives at the place and parks the bike at the lot in front of the grocery. He then notices a familiar bike… Naruto's bike to be exact.

"Naruto's here." He whispers and runs to the sliding door.

[The End]

Rei: How's that? (Would you like me to write something so bad that you want to slap me with your PC just for you guys to review?) *secretly flaunting the white shirt I have which is imprinted with the red words 'I' and 'MADARA' with a red heart in between (reads as I HEART/LOVE MADARA)*

Madara: (WT… F?) *in a red shirt imprinted by the white words 'REI' and 'ME' with a white heart (reads as REI HEARTS/LOVES ME)* *blushes in embarrassment* She would like to thank you for reading further into the fic. Please review, she greatly demands it.

Rei: How can I please them more if I don't know what they like? At least give me an idea.

Madara: Enough. Let's just get this done. She fast forwarded the concert since she thinks it's not really necessary to include the whole song. About the translation of the songs, you can review or PM her to get it.

Rei: *hugs Madara* I love playing with my Maddie! See you next chapter!


	3. The Pink Fur

I am also back writing my poorest fanfic! Anyway, I will be continuing this…

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto… I don't. Uh-huh. Uh-huh.**

**Warnings: Some words. Naruto-ccentric somehow. Childish Sasuke somehow. Anti-Sakura damn right.**

000ooo000

Sasuke stubbornly gets out of bed and prepares to leave for grocery. He mounts at his motorbike and puts on his helmet. He double checks the list and rolls his eyes at the note. It reads, _"Don't go home without __**everything**__, ya hear me?"_

"Damn. So much for a Sunday morning." He proceeds to the grocery and reaches it in seconds. Thanks to the no speed-limit in the streets of Konoha. He parks his bike and… he sees a familiar bike. Naruto's bike to be exact. He chirps upon realizing Naruto is there and hurries inside, "Naruto's here!"

He peeps out at the corner to see Naruto with the pink-haired girlfriend. She is trying to flirt around him _again_ making the raven overly agitated. He checks the list and spots a product at the same section the couple is near to. He walks like he doesn't know them and secretly listens to their somehow loud conversation, "Come on, Naruto. Let's go to the amusement park later."

"I've got some homework to do, Sakura. We can do that another day." The blond says… focusing at the two mayo brands he's choosing from. Sakura huffs and she then notices the cute guy beside her. A flirty gaze comes and Sasuke glances at those emerald orbs looking at his direction. He contemplates within him, holding back any action that may harm the girl, _'I seriously don't like her. She's… such a slut.'_

**Song 3: The Pink Fur**

'_The girl he hates the most…'_

Naruto notices the guy beside them and Sasuke hurriedly rolls his cart to the other side. He inspects the list with great panic within and tries to act like everything is fine. Naruto scowls at the guy and he asks Sakura, "Okay, Honey. We'll go to the amusement later. Can you please get these dairy items over there?" He lets her read a list and she chirps off to the dairy section. The blond rolls his cart to somehow squeeze Sasuke. The raven reacts and he turns… to meet the glaring sapphire orbs.

"Are you following me?" Naruto hisses and Sasuke fixes his visor, "You wouldn't believe it but I'm running an errand." He dangles the list in Naruto's face. The blond takes it and smirks a bit, "It'll take you the whole morning shopping for **all** of these. Good luck." Naruto tosses the list back to Sasuke and gazes at Sasuke's almost empty cart.

"_**Are you even sure we need ALL of that?" Sasuke asks as he rolls the cart slowly, making sure that everything Naruto tosses in gets inside. Naruto smiles as he ticks the items he gathers off the list, "Of course! Well, the others are for new sorts of taste. Heheh."**_

"_**Okay. Make sure it's all edible." Sasuke smirks and he starts to check everything Naruto tosses in…**_

"I'll get mine done and then wait for me. I'll help you later." Naruto rolls his cart away towards Sakura's end. A smile makes its way to Sasuke's lips as he chirps within him and he manages to start gathering some of them with utter excitement.

'_Did I just say I'd help him?' _Naruto sighs and takes the items from Sakura's hands. The pinky hums a curios hymn and she asks, "Something wrong, Naruto?" the blond smiles and says, "Sakura, can you take this back to your apartment on your own? And then meet me at the amusement park entrance later. Be careful, okay."

"Fine." Sakura snatches the cart and rolls it to the counter. They have paid for it and Sakura leaves. The blond runs back to the raven and he takes the list, "Okay. Let's start with fruits and veggies." He rolls the cart towards that section as Naruto walks with him. Complete silence takes over the two as Naruto picks for things and Sasuke merely watches him toss things at the cart. Sasuke, gradually getting killed by the silence, starts a conversation, "We used to do this a lot before. And you're always the one tossing things around."

Naruto, inspecting an apple, looks over his shoulder a bit to see the raven. The raven continues to reminisce, "When you missed the cart and I almost broke that mayonnaise, you yelled at me first and we started to bicker. The management called security and we got kicked out after we paid for everything in our cart." Naruto blushes in embarrassment… remembering a sick experience. He then closes his eyes in slight anger, "Don't look back like everything's fine, Teme."

"…" Sasuke stops smiling quietly and drops his head. But the call 'Teme' is one of the things he surely missed. He gazes at Naruto and wonders why the bond would help him despite everything that they are going through. But he doesn't dare to ask… that will kick Naruto away from him for sure. And so he just wears a small smile, "And it's this grocery, too, isn't it?"

"Oi, Sasuke Teme." Naruto snaps and hits Sasuke with the onion chives. Despite the direct hit, Sasuke smiles… he just loves that 'Sasuke Teme' call. The blond continues to say with a sour face, "If you don't want me to hit you with the next set of fruits such as watermelon and apples, stop talking about… **past** things." He hesitates to say the last two words and he returns to inspecting the fruits. Sasuke then remembers something…

"Who's the pink girl?" He asks… eyes kept at the goods in the cart. Naruto looks at him and smirks, "She' my girlfriend. She's pretty, isn't she?" Sasuke pouts to the side and picks up a jar of pickles from the cart, "Yeah." Naruto can feel half-heartedness in his answer… probably because he doesn't want to admit the truth that he doesn't like the girl. The blond turns to the raven who is pouting behind him and inspecting the jar of pickles he is holding.

"Oi, are you jealous?" Naruto asks… emotionless tone tries to make Sasuke tell him the truth. Sasuke glances at the furious eyes for a while but then he decides to keep his eyes at the cart, "Of course, I am." Naruto twitches… the answer seem to be meant in another way. He slowly reaches for another food item… eyes locked at Sasuke. The raven then looks straight at those azure orbs, "I'm jealous that she can flirt with you, kiss you and skid her body against yours in public. I'm so jealous that she can show the world how much she loves you…"

"Stop it." Naruto whispers and Sasuke does what is told. Naruto then starts walking to another section, "Tell me, I heard you're getting pretty close to your band mate Hinata. Do you like her?" Naruto knows he sounded awkward… damn, he shouldn't have said that in the first place. Sasuke smiles a little and says, "She's not bad. Well… not bad in bed."

A sudden kick pushes the cart abruptly, making it hit Sasuke in the tummy. The raven squirms in the sudden pain and he winces, "Fuck, did you do that?" The blond continues on like nothing has happened, "Do what?" The raven smirks and straightens despite the pain, "Nah, like you would believe me." Naruto stops walking as Sasuke catches up to him… he looks at the raven, "You did reduce yourself into something not really worth it, huh."

000ooo000

"I'm home!" Sasuke chirps and Deidara cautiously opens the door. It is still bolted and the blond peeps from the crack, "Sasuke? Are you drunk?" Sasuke drops the smile and hisses, "Just open the door." Deidara lets the raven in and a redhead messes up his hair, "Why is the brat happy, huh?"

_Click._

**Name: Akasuna Sasori**

**Age: 22 (College Student)**

**Red Moon Dorm Imaginary Ordinal Position: Middlemost Child (Fourth youngest/Fourth eldest)**

"Don't call me brat." Sasuke pouts and he goes in with all the groceries. Itachi goes down and says, "You got it done very fast. And why aren't you complaining to Deidara about the list?" Sasuke freezes for some milli-seconds and answers abruptly, "For a change." He gives the paper bag to Itachi and runs towards his room, bumping into Madara without apologizing. Madara gets to see that blush and so he yells a tease, "Maybe he met someone on the way, that's what!"

"What do you mean 'he met someone on the way'?" Deidara picks up the grocery bags as Madara descends from staircase, "I don't know of someone he would want to meet on the way." Madara just smirks and the three other men help Deidara put the bags at the kitchen counter. Madara just answers to quench the blond's curiosity, "I don't have the authority to spill it out but I have a clue for you… past relationships."

000ooo000

Monday has come and, with his little disguise yesterday, Sasuke will be ambushing Naruto at the school gates. He has seen Naruto in a uniform anyway… so he exactly has a clue where to go. He stands at the corner nearest from the gates of Spiral Cue Gakuen and he seems to waiting for a certain blond to pop out of nowhere. But it has been minutes already after the bell… but the blond is nowhere to be found. Sasuke sighs and seems to hear girls chattering near him. However, he decides to ignore them until…

"Uhm, hey." A familiar annoying voice speaks and he HAS to turn to them. He does and sees the pinky bitch of a girlfriend smiling at him… along with two other friends. The friends are quivering and Sakura flirtatiously hooks some stray hair behind her ear, "Hey, do you remember me? We met at the grocery yesterday." Sasuke discreetly looks at her from head-to-toe-to-head beneath those colored glasses. He faces the girl, "I remember you. You're with your boyfriend, right?"

"Uh, yeah." Sakura then looks at the side and bears a bored face, "The boyfriend that is not always there. You see, he seldom goes out with me. And right now, he has too busy for me." Sasuke smirks a little, "Then why don't you just break up with him? (Like what I would really prefer, you ugly bitch.)" Sakura smiles and gets nearer, playfully passing Sasuke by, "I can't do that, sadly. He's going to die without me… seriously…" Sakura places a finger at Sasuke's shoulder, "He says he loves me more than anything but he never lived up to it. Tell me, want to hang at the mall till sundown?"

"I'm free till midnight. And whoever I'm waiting for seems to be out today." Sasuke gets up from his leaning position and walks after Sakura. The two other girls then swarm him and snuggles both of his arms. Sasuke then looks at the Spiral Cue Gakuen's furthest building, _'Let's see what kind of girl this pink bitch is. I'm sorry, Naruto… but I have to tell you how far her cheating can go.'_

000ooo000

— _Naruto's POV_

_YOSHI! The special class has ended and I have to meet with my girlfriend. I will be taking Sakura to the mall after her practice… I hope she'll be happy about it._ I take my bag and walk out of the classroom… I look at the open-field gym's direction and notice that no one is in there. _Aren't the cheerleaders supposed to be practicing?_ I hurry down the building and run towards the field.

I reach the place and I see the cheer captain walking at the grounds and then I call for her, "Oi, Ishikawa!" She looks behind her and sees me, "Hm? And who's this gorgeous blond that calls my precious family name?" I catch up with her group of other cheerleaders and they eye at me with interest, "Maybe another one to request of a date?"

I look at the previous speaker with a frown and then back to Ishikawa, "Cheerleading practices have ended already?" She then look at her girls and then to me, "Nuh-uh. To be more exact, there are no practices today on any routine. Why? Is there someone who wanted to see?" I look at the side… trying to avoid their flirty disgusting eyes, "Uhh. Not really. I was just… wondering." And before they can say something else, I have sprinted out of their sights.

I have run towards the parking lot and pant loudly as I walk to my motorbike. _I can now take my delivery bike wherever I wish… just away from trouble and damage._ I mount on it and kick start the engine, ready to dash away from the school. _Sakura always go to the mall when she has no club practice. And she doesn't really wait for me just to say it._

I speed up towards the mall and through the parking lot to find her. _I forgot to mention, I'm off from my job today as well. Enough of that, I need to find Sakura and her girl friends!_ I walk around the mall and seem to find my girl in the multitude crawling around the mall. And then I see a tinge of pink… and raven… along with a brown and yellow. I walk nearer and frown at the distant scene.

I see Sakura… SNUGGLING SASUKE'S ARM! _Oh fuck, I can completely ignore those two fur balls decorating their company but… Sasuke—! How dare Sasuke—! Why is he… why is he always there to make me suffer? I thought he's… WAIT! He is jealous with Sakura! Maybe he's just trying to get her trust… and murder her later! But wait… why is she… why is she smiling like that at him? And why is HE smiling like that at her? No. No. No. I have to follow them more…_

I have decided to stalk them around… until they are done roaming around. _Sakura probably doesn't have any money that's why she's not buying anything…_ They walk out the mall and the other two fur balls walk home… leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone. _The most crucial part… I have to stick some more. _I stalk the two and watch them talk from a distance…

000ooo000

— _Sasuke POV_

_The day is fun… well judging from the fact that I get to know this girl better… and how SLUTTY she is. She goes out with random men just because Naruto wouldn't go out with her that much. Damn… I mean, Naruto and I only go out for grocery and nothing else. And they go out almost every Sunday and some other nights… and she's NOT CONTENTED! _I listen to her ranting about how bad of a boyfriend Naruto is. _Honestly, she doesn't understand Naruto… she doesn't even accept the fact that Naruto's busy earning money from his job… just to feed her up with her luxuries!_

"And you know what… I never really had fun when Naruto goes out with me." She then starts to sadden and stops walking at the middle of the small bridge. She then goes to the railing and crosses her arms above it, "Like he's just pushing himself to love me." I go to her side and leans my back at the railing with my elbows above it, "Heh… maybe he's trying move on." _Moving on… yeah, moving on._

"Move on? Yeah, right. The other girl must have dumped him so _bad_ because of his stupid promises." The pink thing laughs like it is the most enjoyable thing she has ever thought of, "His 'I love you's are half-hearted and his love is not genuine. Personally, he's the worst kind of guy in the whoooooooole world!"

"Then… then why are you together?" I ask… still somehow shocked from everything this pink bitch thinks about MY Naruto. She smiles _sweetly_ and gazes at the sunset that is visible from the bridge. _Ah, a perfect picture… IF she's NOT in there._ She finally answers, "Honestly, it's just because I want a boyfriend. I just gave him a chance to be with a Haruno Sakura… and you know what? He's messing it up." She then walks in front of me and I drop my elbows to my side. She then leans closer, "How about you? Would you like to be my new boyfriend? Hell, I can make Naruto suffer… it's his fault anyway."

"Tell me…" I smile like a flirt_ even I am disgusted to_ and to keep my anger within me, "I would be boyfriend number?" She smiles flirtatiously and budges her lashes like how hookers earn customers, "I've been with a lot, it's just now that I become very, **very** interested with a guy." _She disgusts me… and she's trying to fucking get me. And yeah… in her face! Like I'm going to degrade myself going out with a girl like her._

I then frown at her and she twitches in surprise. I equip my cold eyes and icy tone to make. Her. Suffer. I then stare coldly at her eyes, "Sorry, bitch… but I'm not going to waste my time going out with a slutty whore like you." She grows confused with my sudden change of heart, "What's… what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? This is what's wrong. First, you're a big slutty whore that hooks up with every guy she finds… like a hardworking hooker. Second, you should have known that going out with another guy will make dishearten your boyfriend and you're even giving me a hint that you will cheat after time. Third, since you are so slutty and bitchy, I am greatly disappointed that Naruto chose you to be his girlfriend himself. Maybe Naruto has become crazy… but I didn't think to the extent that he will have slut for a girlfriend."

"You know Naruto?" She shakes her head in disbelief, maybe regretting that she has told me everything. I smirk and continue on torturing her, "Yeah… and you know what, I personally think no guy has stayed longer in your arms because they all know that you're such a whore. And you don't count because you don't really care how many dicks have entered you. Honestly, I was really wondering why you didn't ask me to go with you somewhere more private. Or you're just about to." She grinds her teeth and her hand starts to twitch…

"Seriously… slapping me will tell me I. Am. Damn. Right." I let it out… and she backs off… getting overly hurt by everything I have said. Then she starts to get teary and she decides to defend herself, "How dare you say those things to me! You don't even know me inside out! And what's with this _**thing**_ with Naruto! You're angry because I am cheating on him? On your friend! Well, keep this in mind! You have **never** been **with** Naruto and you **don't** **know** how **irresponsible** he is!"

_Irresponsible? Naruto's never been irresponsible… it's you who's been very stupid and not understanding. _I smirk bigger at her and she pulls back again. I say with a very pissed off voice, "Do you know what you are talking about? Or have you been judging Naruto when you haven't seen him inside out?" She walks backwards a bit and says in a trembling voice, "What… what do you mean?"

"Look, Sakura-_chan_." I walk forward making her walk backwards more, "You can get honest with me and say that all you want from Naruto is money. You never cared to love him… just like what you have done to your other boy toys. You're such a slutty whore… a bitch that doesn't deserve anyone… or anything." She then let those tears flood her eyes and she runs away from me… _I am extremely happy with my little masterpiece…_

000ooo000

— _Naruto's POV_

_What the fuck! What did he do!_ I see Sakura run away from him… in tears! _That's it, Uchiha Sasuke. You're going to get it._ I walk towards him with seething steps while he is still gazing at Sakura. I ball my fist so hard and call his attention, "Oi, Sasuke Teme." He jerks and look… just in time that I have thrown the strongest punch I can throw at the moment! He takes full impact and he falls off balance, ass at the ground now. I then bend down and grab his collar with the other hand while preparing for another punch, "YOU BASTARD! What the hell did you do!" I shake him and he grasps at my wrist that is near his neck while speaking— no, begging— begging to be heard, "Wait, Naruto. I can explain what I just did—"

"I don't fucking care about your reasons! You don't have the right to fucking make my girlfriend cry!" I throw another punch… and out of my anger, I throw another one… and another… making his face bleed and be covered in cuts. And then three men come running to our direction and one grabs me away from Sasuke, "Damn it! Fucking let me go!"

"Sasuke, are you okay?" A blonde woman comes to Sasuke with another guy that looks like the damn raven. Sasuke covers his mouth with his hand… like not trying to make some more blood drip at the ground. Then I decide to struggle from the hold of the much bigger guy with spiky long dark hair, "Fuck you, let me go!" He then smirks an evil one and puts his big hand at my mouth to keep me from yelling, "Now, now, Naruto-kun. Shut up and calm yourself down." _How the fuck does he know my name?_

I calm down while they try to console the fucking bastard, "Oi, Sasuke." The blonde woman, who has the voice of a man, helps him sit up and the other guy looks at me… with anger but he doesn't seem to get pissed off with what I did to that bastard. I start breathing heavily… inhale-exhale way of calming down and the guy starts to say something, "Sis. Itachi… I'm fine, don't worry."

"Fine my ass, you little bitch. You're bleeding so much! We'll take you to the hospital." The Itachi guy helps him stand up and the 'Sis' lectures them as they go. Then the guy calls the other guy that is holding me, "Madara, let's go." He then stares at me… with a murderous glare at me. Then the guy yells, "Okay, I'll catch up with you guys. Just take Sasu-chan to the hospital." The three go away and he lets me go. I shrug him off some more and say hostilely, "I'm not going to apologize."

"Fuck, I'm not going to make you to." This Madara guy laughs and ruins my hair while laughing some more, "You're very manly, Naruto-kun! Hahahah! But you know what? You better ask your 'girlfriend' WHAT she has told Sasuke rather than what Sasu-chan has told her, okay?" He then runs away… trying to catch up with the other two guys. I hold my head and frown at them. _What Sakura has told him? What did she tell him anyway?_

000ooo000

— _Author POV_

The nurse wraps bandages all over Sasuke's face and Deidara sighs, "What exactly happened, Sasuke? You could have died if we weren't there." He then gets angry and crosses his arms before his chest, "Flirting with some woman and then making her cry after is not a good thing. More likely when the boyfriend catches you!" Sasuke stays silent anyway…

"Dei, can't you wait until the nurse is done?" Madara pouts a little, "She doesn't deserve to hear you yelling at Sasuke." Deidara looks at the brunet and hisses, "Oh, she does. What's taking her so long?" The nurse shrieks a little and says, "I'm so sorry but I have to secure the bandages since the cuts are pretty deep." Deidara widens his eyes and glares at Sasuke, "Sasuke? You let that guy get you that much? Seriously, what's on your mind, you little dimwit?"

"Deidara." Itachi says… trying to make him stop yelling even for a moment. The nurse gets done and nods for apology and also an excuse. She leaves the room and Madara joins Sasuke sitting at bed, "Come on, Dei. I know Sasu-chan has little explanation for playing with a little girl! Right, boy?" He puts an arm around Sasuke's shoulders and shakes him a little. But no reaction comes from the raven…

"Sasuke." Itachi calls and puts an understanding hand over his head. Deidara drops the glare and bears a sad face. He walks towards Sasuke and kneels so he can look at Sasuke's face that he refuses to lift from a lower perspective, "Oi, Sasuke~." He calls with a worried voice and then looks at Madara and Itachi after moments of Sasuke's blank reaction. Itachi sighs and run his fingers through Sasuke's hair, "Let's just take him back to the dorm. He might feel better there."

000ooo000

Morning comes and Naruto sighs at the classroom. He is in his seat and he then gazes at his right hand… remembering how hard he has punched Sasuke in face over… and over again. He squints his eyes in some guilt, _'Maybe I went too far… but then again, he made Sakura cry.'_ He rests a hand over his scraped knuckles, _'I can never forgive him for doing so… but why is it… whenever I think of his face… all bloodied and scarred… it hurts more? The pain of seeing him in such state… hurts me more than seeing Sakura's crying face.'_

The door then opens and Naruto twitches at a familiar… yet angry call, "Uzumaki Naruto!" He flings to the door as everyone else does… seeing an infuriated Sakura. Her girls are also glaring at him and she angrily walks towards him. He stands up and asks, "Is this about—?"

"I'm surprised you know about it." She grabs my wrist and pulls me out the room towards the rooftop, "But then again, I'm not. Honestly, I don't even want to tell you about it since your friend could have told you about it." She says in a very mad yet despairing voice. Naruto twitches as he is getting dragged up the stairs, _'He… told her that he knows me?'_

They reach the place and Sakura slaps Naruto hardly on the face. He gets confused and then he looks at Sakura with the same emotion. She stares at him coldly and she crosses her arms over her chest, "Naruto…"

"Yes?"

"I'm breaking up with you."

Naruto freezes.

[The End]

WELCOME TO THE REI HARUNO SHOW OF YAOI!

Rei: We're now back! And we'll be doing this over again! Now with our new set of guests! From the very household of one of the royal clans of Konohagakure no Sato, Uchiha Madara! Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke! Everyone! *people starts fainting, screaming and dying*

Sasuke: Tch. I can't mold my chakra.

Itachi: Hm. *silently examines me… finding out how to kill me T.T*

Madara: Seriously, me **again**?

Rei: So boys, how are you feeling?

Sasuke: Get me out of this place.

Itachi: This is interesting. *smirks and makes more fans nosebleed and faint*

Madara: Ready to die…

Rei: Err… such nice responses from our guests. And to get this done and over with… what honestly do feel about Yaoi? Sasuke, you first. What do you think of all the writers and readers that loves the Yaoi pairings especially Sasuke x Naruto?

Sasuke: *glares* How many times do I have to tell you guys. I am not gay. And I am not interested in your own sense of romance. Just leave me alone before I kill you.

Fans: *screams* Kyaaaaa! So cool! We love you, Uchiha Sasuke! Please come back to Naruto now! He misses you very much! *quivers in their very own daydream*

Sasuke: (What the fuck…?)

Rei: Everybody loves SasuNaru! Anyway, let's go to Itachi! Itachi, so what can you say about the people that turns your brotherly love into an incest thing? We all know that you love Sasuke so much… that some people would make you and your baby brother have you-know-what.

Itachi: *silent treatment with denial*… *regains composure* I would not meddle with their own fantasies.

Fans: *surprised* So… he's completely fine with it…? *screams again* Kyaaaaa! Let's request for some more Uchiha-cest!

Sasuke: (This is getting worst than I thought.)

Rei: That's a rare find. *surprised… but continues on* Okay, Madara—

Madara: About Hashirama, I know.

Rei: Well, yeah. You couldn't stop them from making HashiMada materials ever since you admitted it TWICE… that you ADMIRE Hashirama. So what can you say about that?

Madara: Just kill me before I can hear the worst.

Fans: Kyaaaaa! Don't worry, Madara-sama! We'll revive Hashirama-sama again just to die with you! *squirms in their own worlds*

Madara: No fucking way I'll die that way! *starts destroying the table to get back at the audience… security goes to restrain him*

Sasuke: (This Yaoi thing is… deadlier than my Amaterasu. It can kill anime characters even in just one second…)

Madara: *breaks free from the guards hold and starts devastating the whole stage*

Rei: AHHHH! Madara's on a rampage! This ends the show! Calmer things next chapter! See ya everyone! And sorry for destroying Sasuke's overly handsome face!

Stupid interview… I know.


	4. Love Led Me

Must be a fic that the other authors wouldn't even bother to finish… for the lack of reviews and all…

But since I'm not an 'other author', I'll try to crawl until I get this done…

And maybe revise this for good when done.

And maybe I'll end this quickly due to my personal unreasonable reasons…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… and an ill-mannered attitude.**

**I admit I'm not that humble but I don't FLAUNT… damn those… ugh. This is not jealousy… I just hate it.**

**I don't own 'Utakata Hanabi'… it belongs to 'Supercell'!**

**Warnings: Some words. Naruto-ccentric somehow. Childish Sasuke somehow. Anti-Sakura damn right.**

—BITTERSWEET LOVE SONG OF OURS—

Sakura drags Naruto to the rooftop along with her friends that are madly glaring at him. The place is cleared from unwanted people and the three girls stand in front of the blond. Naruto wonders about the matter they need to discuss… choosing such a stereotypic place of hurt and comfort, romance and terror, and bonding and solitude. Sakura then slaps him in the face, causing his cheek to redden like apples. He looks at her with confusion and she glares a cold stare as she crosses her arms over her chest. She calls with a cold voice, "Naruto…"

"Yes?" Naruto responds… keeping some words from being said. He looks at her girlfriend with eyes of uncertainty… eyes that do not understand the matter. She then clears her throat… "I'm breaking up with you."

Naruto freezes… his eyes widening like baseballs. His girlfriend seems to be… her words are unclear, reasons either not yet stated or not understood. Why would she break up with Naruto… just because of what Sasuke has done? Is he really responsible for that? Those words are Sasuke's words not his… and yet… "Why?" He whispers…

"Why, you say?" Sakura gets on her derisive tone, "Do you really wanted to ask ME why? Why don't you even ask yourself, Uzumaki Naruto? Didn't your friend tell you EVERYTHING! I'm not explaining anything." Sakura then passes him by and pushes him off balance as she passes him by. The two fur balls laugh and leave with the pink tinge. Naruto sit there… for a moment…

"I need to find Sasuke…"

**Song 4: Love Led Me**

'_Hi… I'm back… can I talk to you again?'_

"This is insane." Tenten says as she gazes at Sasuke while walking around him, "Can you seriously perform in three days? I mean, you looked like shit." Sasuke sighs and he looks at his wounds in the nearby mirror. He has stayed silent ever since Naruto has beaten him and he even skipped class for it. Now he's standing before the Sen-San, showing them his damaged face, Bandages are running around his face save for the right eye and nose. His precious lips are also busted so it has to be covered as well. His raven hair is caught under some bandages but it is not covered at least.

Sasuke shrug his shoulders as if saying he doesn't know if he can but he walks to his guitar and wears it on. He looks meaningfully at Tenten as he moves his fingers to strum. He'll try. Try is not that good enough, though. Tenten shakes her head and says, "We have to cancel the show." She holds Sasuke's shoulders and says with a very worried tone, "Rest, Sasuke… that'll be for the best."

Every one leaves and Sasuke stays there alone. He hangs his head and grasps at the neck of his guitar. Hinata then gazes at his back from the door… she can feel depression spreading at the atmosphere and sadness seeping from underneath those thick bandages. Sasuke then shoots his other hand to rub it against the free eye… she knows Sasuke is crying. But why?

Hinata goes back to him and hears him sniff and sob a little. She asks, "Sasuke?" The guy waves his hand back and forth as if trying to say that he's fine and she can go. Hinata huffs a little and goes in front of the raven. For a second, she is able to see Sasuke's red and wet eyes, a clear evidence. He turns away and takes off his guitar, only to walk out the room… and hide his broken heart from everybody else.

000ooo000

It is already late night… Naruto has just finished his shift. He is at the parking lot and is staring at those meters at his bike. He stares at that red line… and it goes blurred as tears start to flood his eyes. He lifts his helmet's wind guard and wipes his eyes free from those tears. He and his girlfriend had just broken up… but there's something that tells him that's there one more reason for those tears to run…

Then it starts to rain heavily as if the heavens are grieving with him. The rain gets excessively hard… making things cold and sickly. But Naruto decides to stay by his motor… feeling those heavy drops press against his weakened body. He is sitting at his motorcycle that rainy night… sad, crying and alone. His teeth clatter as they clash against each other in oppressive coldness, his fingers going numb beneath those gloves.

"Damn." Naruto curses despite the freezing rain and weakly pummels at his motorbike's head. Then he stops as he feels those painful drops stop pressing against his skin and he looks at the man that appears at the corners of his eyes. It is Sasuke… the raven with his head all bandaged up. He is shading himself and Naruto with an umbrella and he says, "I shouldn't have talked to her… now, I made you cry **again**."

"Sasuke…" Naruto says and Sasuke motions his head for a slow nod. Despite the hard rain, his voice seems to be so clear as if it is the only thing Naruto would want to hear. His eyes continues to tear and his voice shakes in cold and sadness, breaking it somehow, "What are you doing here? Haven't I told you enough not to show your face to me again?" Sasuke shakes his head and says, "I can't do that… especially when I see you like that. I know it's my fault… but I can't stop myself from going near you. I want to make it up to you, Naruto."

"Then go away from me! I don't want to see you again!" Naruto makes an angry outburst at the raven, the view of his mad eyes can say it enough. Sasuke remains in his position… feet still as if planted in the ground. The blond glares at that sorry and sad onyx orb with his own teary sapphire ones. And just like their first re-encounter, Sasuke looks so sad… but that heartbreaking view seems to not affect Naruto anymore. His heart has been broken into so many pieces that he even forgets it exists. He makes another outburst, "This is the last time you'll ever see me, you bastard!"

"Naruto… I'm still grateful that I have met you… even things has to end up like this." The raven speaks making those sapphire ones grow wide. He continues as he seems to motion to take the umbrella away from Naruto now, "I tried to fix things but it wouldn't work out. I'm sorry for breaking your heart into many pieces that even I can't fix it myself. I'm so sorry to let you fall for that manipulating bitch… and giving her a reason to push you so hard… just like how I did before, which I greatly regret."

"…" The surprised eyes then grows angry and vile again, "Then what are you trying to say? You want to get back to me?" Sasuke smiles, Naruto can tell from the view of his onyx orb, but says despite the difficulty because of his covered mouth, "No, Naruto. I've hurt you enough. I was planning to… but I guess I don't deserve a second chance. I was just…" He shakes his head and says in a clearer voice, "I'm just here to tell you that I won't go near you ever again."

"…" Naruto freezes in his place and Sasuke stretches his hand to wipe the newest tear at Naruto's eye, "I wish you to be truly happy, Naruto. Choose someone more deserving next time." Sasuke then turns away and starts walking from Naruto. Every step seems to be slow, each second ticks as if it takes a minute to do so. Naruto watches Sasuke walk away… both of them crying silently.

Happy?

Can Naruto define being happy?

Sasuke has ruined his life now… twice. The first event is of a trivial fight leading to his biggest mistake and the second event is of another mistake of cracking the girlfriend. But unlike before, Sasuke comes in peace and surrender… making a promise of not going near the most loved blond. It's all painful… 'Naruto, I'm leaving you… all alone.'

Some more tears come rolling down Naruto's face… but there's something that makes him desperate. This is his one last shot… or he'll never ever touch Sasuke again! Naruto takes off his helmet and throws it away as he gets off the bike and runs to Sasuke. But he slips with all the muddy flooring and he lifelessly falls down due to the peculiar burning feeling his body starts to suffer from. He raises his head and sees Sasuke going farther and farther… he tries to stretch his hand and whisper…

"Sasuke… wait…"

His head falls to the wet grounds… heart crying more than what his eyes can…

And he's gone now… he's gone forever again.

000ooo000

Sakura is standing under the shed waiting for her girls. It is afternoon the next day and she is still pondering if she has done a right move. It seems like Naruto doesn't know anything about their very conversation and the blond seems to take it too deeply. She strokes at her hair, "Maybe I should tell Naruto it's all a misunderstanding. And I'm very, very sorry. I know he'll forgive me… he loves me."

"Sakura!" Her friends call out to her and she greets them, "Hey! What's wrong?" Then they drag her to a spot… from there she can see Sasuke, with less bandages running at his face, and a mysterious girl having tea with him. The guy looks miserable and the girl smiles at him as if telling him to relax and it'll be fine. The pinkie smirks and looks at her girls with a menacing smile…

"Sasuke, believe me. It's going to be okay." The girl smiles and Sasuke sighs softly, stirring the tea continuously, "Hinata, tell Tenten I want to really have that show on Saturday. I'm getting better and I can play starting tomorrow. Please…" The girl giggles and then Sakura approaches them, "Hiya. I didn't think you're dating with someone else." Hinata and Sasuke looks at her and Hinata smiles as her, "Oh no, we're not dating, Miss."

Sakura raises a brow and then Sasuke sighs yet again, "I don't have time for whores like you. Didn't you have enough with all those men and now you're going after the man you should hate the most?" Sakura delivers a slap to Sasuke's face, not caring if she hits those bandages at his face. The raven hisses in pain, not from the slap but to the reopening of the cuts in his face, "What the hell do you want?"

Hinata twitches at the sudden shift of tone, from worried to annoyed/pissed off, and watches Sasuke argue with the pinkie as she seems to sit back and enjoy. Sakura glances at Hinata's smiling eyes and says, "Nothing really. I was just wondering what happened to your face? You must have tried and bitched another woman, huh? How hard did she slap you, huh?" Sasuke rolls his eyes and drinks his tea. Hinata notices Sakura grow mad at the ignoring and then she asks, "Sasuke, who is this girl?"

"Sasuke?" Sakura stirs a little and Sasuke lowers his drink, "Just a girl at the streets." He drinks again and Hinata smiles at the pinkie, "You seem to be surprised, Miss. I thought you knew." Sakura frowns at the dark-haired woman, taking note of her features and compares it to a girl she knows. She covers her mouth with a hand, "Hyuuga Hinata?" Hinata wonders at her words and smiles helplessly, "Oh my, you can tell." Hinata then exclaims at Sasuke, "My, Sasuke. You didn't tell me you have a courtesan."

"Courtesan, my ass." Sasuke finishes his tea and stands up. He goes to Hinata and says, "She's not MY courtesan… and she used to be a courtesan of someone I know." The raven pulls on Hinata's arm, making her stand up and follow him away, "I don't have time for you. And if you're planning to get back to Naruto…" Sasuke eyes at the pinkie with his death glare, "There's no chance he'll be even interested to hear you out."

With that, Sasuke and Hinata leave the place, leaving Sakura there alone… and frozen. Her friends come to her and asks, "Sakura, what happened? Didn't the girl fall for it?" Sakura stands there as if planted in the ground and wrapped in vines. It is humiliating for a fan girl… but what can she do?

She didn't know it was Uchiha Sasuke.

000ooo000

Sasuke…

Sniff. Sniff.

Sasuke?

Nothing can deceive Naruto's nose, it is indeed Sasuke's smell… the smell he used to breathe in. Naruto slowly opens his eyes and sees a very familiar surrounding… as if he had been there before. But he feels very weak and painfully warm… he remembers what happened that night. Sasuke's gone… why think about him more?

He's starting to rethink about those days that Sasuke first left him… the days when those emotional scars were so fresh. Tears start rolling down his eyes again and he clutches at his shirt above his chest and starts sobbing, "When I thought I have forgotten…" He then stops crying as he rubs the tears off his eyes, and sits up despite the pain that embraces his body. He then looks around and finds a very delusional view.

It is Sasuke's room… before. The same colors paint the room and the same smell conquers the place. Naruto continues on rubbing his eyes as all the pain rushes inside him, seeing the cursed place once more. Then he sees a guitar case at the corner of the room. He walks to it despite his weak posture and sits down before it. He opens it and finds an old guitar, not used for some time now. He strums somehow… checking if the guitar is still in tune. It is and he strums some more… now accompanying with a song…

Afureru hito de nigiwau hachigatsumatsu no omatsuri

_(The festival at the end of August was lively and overflowing with people)_

Yukata o kite geta mo haite karankoron oto o tateru

_(I put on a yukata and geta making clanking and clicking sounds)_

Fui ni agatta hanabi o futari de miageta toki

_(When the two of us looked up at the suddenly risen fireworks)_

Muchuu de miteru kimi no kao o sotto nusumimita no

_(I secretly stole a glance of your face watching them in a trance)_

Kimi no koto kirai ni naretara ii no ni

_(Although it would be better if I'd come to hate you)_

Kyou mitai na hi ni wa kitto

_(On a day like today)_

Mata omoidashiteshimau yo

_(I'd remember you again for sure)_

Konna kimochi shiranakya yokatta

_(Not knowing these kinds of feelings would have been great)_

Mou nido to aeru koto mo nai no ni aitai aitai nda

_(Although we will now never meet again, I want to, I want to see you)_

Ima demo omou kimi ga ita ano natsu no hi o

(I still think of that summer day when you were with me_)_

Mou wasureyou kimi no koto zenbu

_(I'll forget all about you now)_

Konna ni mo kanashikute

_(This is just too sad)_

Dou shite deatteshimatta ndarou

_(Why must we have met?)_

Me o tojireba

_(If I close my eyes)_

Ima mo kimi ga soko ni iru you de

_(It'll be like you're there even now)_

Hitorikiri de miageru hanabi ni

_(I looked up at the fireworks all by myself)_

Kokoro ga chikuri to shite

_(Making my heart prickle with pain)_

Mou sugu tsugi no kisetsu ga yatte kuru yo

_(Very soon, the next season will arrive)_

Kimi to miteta utakata Hanabi

_(I had watched the transient fireworks with you)_

"Ima demo omou ano natsu no hi o… _(I still think of that summer day when you were with me…)_" Naruto ends the song with a whisper and his eyes has been never dry ever since last night. He could have been dehydrated but it feels like he has so much to cry… "Sasuke…" Some more tears roll down his face and a voice startles him a bit with the chuckle, "You're too enticing to watch, Naruto."

Naruto twitches… knowing his heartache a while ago is too painful to be a dream…

"Just as always."

"Sasuke!" Naruto roughly throws the guitar and jumps at the guy by the door. Sasuke takes the sudden impact but manages to stay in balance. The blond is holding him so near and it feels like a dream to both of them… a dream that will remain a dream no more. Naruto hugs him tighter, "You said you're never going to get near me again! What… Why are we here?" Sasuke returns the hug and smothers himself with Naruto's hair, "I saw you at the ground when I wanted to see a last glimpse of your eyes. I can't take you to the dorm so… I… took you here instead."

"Don't you have any better place?" Naruto pulls back and Sasuke strokes at those blond locks that he longs to touch again, "You've been sleeping for almost a day now… and how're you feeling? Last time I check you have a high fever." Naruto pouts and hugs Sasuke again, shoving his face between Sasuke's neck and shoulder, "I feel a little better now…" Sasuke hugs him back, swaying a little much to Naruto's dizziness, "Oi, Sasuke-teme… stop swaying… or I'm going to puke at you."

"Ahahaha!" Sasuke loudly chuckles and breaks the hug to carry Naruto bridal style, "You should stay in bed." Naruto starts struggling from the embarrassing hold, "Oi, Sasuke-teme! Put me do—aahh!" Sasuke drops him at the bed and the blond wriggles because of a sore back, "Fuck you, teme." Sasuke sits at the edge and Naruto stops to look at Sasuke's eyes… they look like glad and smiling…

Happy.

That's right, Sasuke is happiness.

His so-called true happiness.

Naruto smiles and grabs Sasuke's collar only to pull him closer to him. Sasuke yelps a little and chuckles as his nose touches Naruto's… and they can feel each other's breaths at their faces. Naruto gazes at Sasuke's orbs and runs the back of his hand at those bandages at his face, "I destroyed your face… and I'm not apologizing for that." Sasuke smiles and climbs above Naruto, "You don't have to apologize…"

"You're the one who's supposed to apologize." Naruto then frowns, "What did she say to you anyway?" Sasuke looks away and whispers, "It might hurt you, Naruto. You did love her to start with…" Naruto snorts and rubs his nose against the raven's, "You don't have to worry about it. I'm done with her…" Sasuke looks back at his eyes and speaks, "She said she pities you and so she let you be her boyfriend… just for the sake that she has a boyfriend. She stays with you longer because you have work and you have money to buy her things. She never loved yo back… and if she did, maybe it's a little half-hearted."

"I'm so unlucky, ain't I?" Naruto sighs and Sasuke strokes as Naruto's stray bangs, "Yeah, she knew that I'm the Sen-San guitarist. We met earlier when I was with Hinata. We bought some medicine for you." Naruto then blurts out at Sasuke's face, "They know about me!" Sasuke laughs out and Naruto blushes more, "Sakura knows I'm your _friend_ and Hinata thinks the same. They don't know I'm your… ex-boyfriend." The raven whispers the last word and Naruto chuckles as he strokes at Sasuke's raven hair, not commenting on that…

"Yeah, Naruto, can I ask something?" Sasuke gazes at those sapphire orbs and the blond stares back at his onyx orbs. Sasuke gazes some more and slowly tries to get nearer, the time delay asking if he is permitted to do so. The blond uses his hand to press Sasuke a little to make their lips brush at each other as he speaks, "Just do it, no questions asked." Sasuke smiles and then chuckles, "I have to ask before I make another violation… and… I have only done this once before."

The raven seals their lips together and the blond starts savoring the kiss the raven is giving him. Ah yes, the same taste… the same delicious taste of Naruto's first kiss of love. He did say he's quite _happy_ breaking up with a guitar-head like Sasuke… but never did he leave his mind. He is always there and he is always the main attraction of things. But right now, he is with Sasuke… and Sasuke alone. No one else but Sasuke…

Naruto then stops kissing back, making Sasuke stop and pull back a little and yet their lips are still brushing each other. The blond smiles and cries in his very own sense of happiness, "I love you, Sasuke. Please don't break my heart again." The raven kisses him again shortly and says, "I love you, too, Naruto. Don't worry… that's a promise. I can keep promises now. I can admit that I am not that serious before… but going through a life without you makes me realize how important you are and how stupid I am to push you away…"

"Sasuke…" Naruto kisses him once, "I can tell…" The raven smiles and both of them have tears rolling down their eyes. Naruto then laughs out after receiving couples of teardrops from those onyx orbs, "We're supposed to be happy, teme! Not crying like this!" Sasuke wipes his eyes and chuckles, "You started it, dobe!" Naruto then places his arms at Sasuke's nape and Sasuke's lips go straight to his. Both of them smirk and start kissing one another… forgetting that somebody is sick. The two lovers go on with their passionate night…

The first night they have been together again… after more than three years…

000ooo000

"Sasuke!" Tenten waves as she welcomes their bass guitarist. Sasuke returns their greetings with a genuine smile and a two-finger wave from the forehead. Shino is already at his station and strums at his acoustic guitar, "You seem to be very happy. Did you find what you're looking for?" Sasuke smirks and walks to his station with everyone, "Yeah… and more than that."

"Let's practice for the next show!" Hinata cheers and Neji says, "We better start with the opening song." Tenten cheers as she hands out the members of Sen-San, "I'm not really done with the sequence and I have to reserve some new songs for the next one after this—"

"Everyone." Sasuke calls everyone's attention as he wears his guitar strap on. Everyone looks at him with happy faces, aside from Shino's poker one… expecting some sort of cheerer from Sasuke even if it has to be first one from him in years. That genuine smile and greeting are the firsts of their kind in years anyway. Sasuke smiles at them, face free from hesitation, "After this show on Saturday…"

Hinata is smiling…

Tenten is grinning…

Neji is gazing with interest…

Shino is looking down at his guitar…

Sasuke releases a deep breath and smiles again, "I'm **leaving** Senbon Insanity."

[The End]

Phew… I finally finished this chapter after the long crawl. Anyway, I am serious when I say I'm ending this fic even it has to be the shortest one so far. Next chapter will be the last and I don't know if there's something to follow this. Thank you to all those who have been reading this. Thank you… thank you!

Lovelots, Rei Haruno –Sakura no Imooto…


End file.
